


Run Away

by petalouda85



Series: Hux Brothers AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: An alternate timeline where all three brothers leave Arkanis.*title could potentially change





	1. Chapter 1

“Clothing…” The 18 year old muttered frantically, moving the fabric around to make sure he had at least enough for a few days. “Credits…” He looked at the stacks of currency hidden in between the clothing, counting again and again to ensure he had enough, wondering if he would have enough. Knowing time was running out, he closed his bag and snuck out of his room, carefully heading across the hallway to another bedroom.

He took only a second to take in the lovely sight of his brothers sleeping peacefully but returned to the task at hand.

“Bren.” Bill whispered, shaking his smallest brother’s shoulder, slowly rousing him from his deep sleep.

“Bill?” The child asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ll explain later. For now, get dressed. And put on something warm.” He then sped to his other sibling and repeated the same thing. As the twins got dressed, Bill hastily grabbed two separate bags and stuffed them with clothing, taking shirt, pants and underwear.

“Bill, what’s going on?” Armitage asked when both he and his twin were dressed.

“Armie,” Bill said, giving his brother his bag and placing his hands on his shoulders. “I will explain later. For now, I want you and Bren to follow me closely and to keep quiet. Once we’re out of this system, I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Out of the system? Where are we going?” Bren asked but his eldest brother was at the door already and motioning for him and Armitage to follow him.

Bill led the way, first sneaking out the mansion and then out into the surprisingly dry night. He made sure to remain in the shadows, so the guards wouldn’t spot them from the towers. This was treason, he knew that, but it was a worse sentence to remain on Arkanis. Armitage would be indoctrinated and Bren…. Force knows what the Commandant would do to him.

To his surprise, they made it to the hangar relatively easy. It was still ablaze with activity, it crawling with traders bringing supplies and soldiers inspecting them. Bill had no idea how he would proceed from here. He’d have to try to commandeer a ship, bring his brothers onto it and fly away with getting spotted. Putting it all together, it was impossible.

“Stay here. Don’t move until I come back and get you.” He told his brothers and he left before either could protest. He went to a higher vantage point and scanned the area, smiling when he spotted a Speeder Bike. Stealing one with ease, he positioned it so, if turned on, it would careen by the traders and the officers. Turning it on and positioning it so it would run straight, he released the bike.

It had the desired effect. The several officers jumped onto bikes themselves and sped after the runaway vehicle, the shouts telling Bill that they thought someone had stolen it. Gleefully, he returned to his brothers, grabbing Bren’s hand and urging Armitage to follow him.

They only needed to dodge one officer to get onto an average sized ship. Once more, Armitage asked Bill what was going on but the elder brother merely dashed away to the controls and rapidly got the ship ready for takeoff.

Within a few minutes, they were off the planet and heading into the galaxy. After jumping into light speed, Bill went off to find his brothers, knowing that perhaps the hardest part of this endeavor was about to occur. But, instead of finding his brothers bombarding him with question, he found the twins fast asleep next to each other on one of the beds.

In a way, Bill was glad they were asleep. Then they wouldn’t see that they were heading for the New Republic and he would delay the inevitable questions.

By the Force… He hoped they wouldn’t hate him for what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2

For days, they drifted, their only stops consisting of buying food and refueling. They never stayed long, fearful long exposure would lead to their father pursuing them and Bill had no doubt at this point that the man had deployed half a fleet to find the three brothers. Their last stop had been in the Outer Rim, the last place that ran the danger of Imperial sympathizers spotting them. From there, the danger lay in the ships of the Resistance and Republic, as they had been known to shoot Imperial ships on first sight. Bill hoped that they would be able to commandeer or maybe stow away on a Republic ship but such an opportunity had yet to rise.

Adding to his worries: the credits were starting to run low and, worst of all, Bren had gotten ill.

The lack of nutritious food and exposure to new planets had been disastrous for the frail boy. If he wasn't sleeping, he would be coughing endlessly to the point where he would turn a shade of blue. Anything he ingested, even water, he would throw back up and the fever he had was getting higher by the day.

If he couldn't find help soon, Bren would die.

As he had done so many times in the past few days, Bill alternated between piloting the ship and taking care of his youngest brother. He was thankful that the ship had an auto-pilot option so he could take care of Bren.

The three brothers were seated on the bed, Bren asleep against William and Armitage situated next to his twin. The eldest desperately wanted to say with certainty that everything would be alright but at this point, he could barely lie to himself and neither was he about to try to give Armitage a meager attempt at false hope, seeing that the boy had already broken out into tears earlier and had screamed and begged Bill to save his twin; he hadn't lied to the boy in his response.

Occasionally, Bill would feel Bren's forehead and then place a cold rag on it, though it would quickly heat up again. It seemed pointless to do but it gave Bren some much needed relief.

"Bill?" Armitage whimpered after 30 minutes of silence had passed. "What will happen to us?"

"I don't know." The eldest replied softly. The silence that soon followed was disturbed when Armitage's soft crying filled the room. Hearing them made Bill doubt all of this. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't taken his brothers with him. Then they wouldn't be suffering like this.

This was all his fault.

Bill leaned down and placed a small kiss on Bren's red hair, tears beginning to drip from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said with a shaky voice.

His internal pain was quickly forgotten when the ship suddenly powered down, the lights turning an ominous red.

“Oh no.” Bill muttered, laying his brother down and rushing to the control room, rapidly pushing buttons to try to get the power up. One glance up and he knew it would futile: someone had locked onto them and was pulling the ship in. He rushed out of the room and went to his brothers, picking up Bren and instructing Armitage to stay behind him.

“What’s happening?” Armitage asked. Bill didn’t answer but, for the first time in about a week, he had a smile on his face. When they reached the door, Bill pressed the button for the ramp to lower. As expected, countless blasters were pointed towards them but, they didn’t belong to Stormtroopers. They were held by rebels.

They had obviously not been anticipating children to be onboard as many of their battle ready stances softened and the weapons were lowered.

A woman pushed her way forward, blaster in her hand.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“My name is William. These are my brothers.” Bill answered, taking a few steps down the ramp. “Before the questioning begins,” He tried to keep his voice steady but looking down at an unresponsive Bren was lowering his mask, “please, you have to help him.” The tears began streaming from his eyes again. “He’s going to die.” For a moment, no one moved but the woman eventually whispered something to a soldier beside her. A group came up to the brothers and they took the ill child from him, rushing him out of the hangar towards the med bay.

Unsurprisingly, Bill found himself secluded in a questioning room not long after. The woman, who introduced herself as Leia Organa, was the one questioning him. He saw no reason to lie to her. He told her what he knew about the Unknown Regions, the Imperialist movement that was growing and explained his reasons for leaving. He could tell that she didn’t trust him fully but there seemed to be a mutual understanding between them once the questions were finished.

He was promptly escorted to the med bay, finding Armitage was already at his twin’s side. Bren was still unconscious but the medical staff had told him that the fever had been brought down and that he would live. Bill quickly thanked her and rushed to his brothers, hugging Armitage tightly before sitting down next to him and joining him in watching over the youngest.

“It’s going to be okay now.” Bill said softly. “I promise.”


End file.
